heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie Cluster 7
|history= During the Second World War the US government secretly initiated the Project Weapon Plus to develop super-soldiers for the army. Although the initial project managed to create just one super-soldier, it was such an amazing soldier that Weapon Plus received an increased budget and continued experimenting during the following years. When the US entered the war, scientists from Canada and UK joined the project. Weapon Plus expanded, grew, and hid better to avoid the attention of the Nazis (and later the KGB) and went on and on. The Cold War brought more resources, a larger budget, and the expertise of scientists of more allied countries. Super-soldiers and super-spies were in high demand, and Weapon Plus offered good ones. But as the agency expanded, diversified and split in factions, some sections pretty much went out of control. As decades passed, large chunks of Weapon Plus fell out of radar, became independent, often in the hands of criminals. One of them ended up as an out-of-time invisible fortress somewhere near London. This is place is called 'the World'. A giant lab where time-dilatation equipment barely understood by the mad genius that used it, allowed the rapid evolution of sealed environments devoted only to the creation of biological super-weapons. Under the control of a mutant-hating direction, the World initiated a project to design of a group of super mutant-hunters. The idea was to create a small team of powerful agents, and pass them as super-heroes, while they secretly hunted down and killed any dangerous mutant the agency identified. With targets such as Magneto and Wolverine in mind, Weapon Plus spared no expense. Cluster Charlie was the section of the project dedicated to create the team's infiltrator-assassin. Drawing from early 20th century pulp action heroes (to appeal the older generation) as well as Saturday morning cartoons (to make him popular among young people) Fantomex was to be a mysterious and charming rogue, an acrobatic fighter, spy and thief for justice. His real mission would be infiltration and assassination of targets where brute force would be inadvisable. Long before Fantomex escaped the World, Weapon Plus had already started to spread rumors about the existence of this mysterious hero-thief. Subject 7 of the cluster was the best among the survivors of the lot. So he received the Fantomex training, had a nanite healing system installed and was then put in suspended animation for later activation. However, Charlie Cluster 7 had his own ideas. At some point during his training, he broke his conditioning, used his powers of misdirection to manipulate his handlers into believing he was under control, and eventually botching a simple security operation, which led to his release as well as the release of some other Weapon Plus subjects. Free, Fantomex happily embraced the life of the gentleman-thief/charming rogue, even taking the more human name Jean-Philippe Charles. Obviously, Weapon Plus' leadership was pretty unhappy with his happiness. They wanted their assassin back, properly brainwashed, to be a little good super-soldier. They have been in his trail ever since he escaped, and offered a huge reward to his return (preferably alive, but dead is okay too). After a few too close encounters, Fantomex is seriously considering seeking the alliance of the very people he was created to murder. }} Category:Character Category:FC Category:Marvel Category:Neutral Category:Unregistered